Halo of Help
by Anime Rose
Summary: AU: Hitomi is a guardian angel. She miss's her life on earth and longs to be back there. When a she gets a new mission to guard someone she gets that chance! V


Hi!  
  
Okies I should really be concentrating on my other Fanfic 'slave to evil' but I got some inspiration to write this as a little idea popped into my head and I thought yeahhh why not?  
  
I did write this when I was meant to be doing revision. Hehehe. But I promise I promise I will post chapter 4 to slave to evil as quick as possible. So Soooooooorrryyyyy about that!  
  
I'm Anime rose if you didn't know and I love Fanfics! I doubt I'm that good at writing them but its better than leaving them to go all mouldy on my computer for only me to read!  
  
The only kinds of Fanfics I really write are AU ones (alternate universe). This is because the original storyline has already been told and its boring reading it again! Sorry if I'm wrong but that's just my thoughts I bet I deserve a slap for that :(  
  
If some people have read my other chapters you will know that I don't really tend to go along the road of the normal Van and Hitomi Fanfics and my Fanfics always have some kind of strange beginning. I have to say that I love writing the first chapters the best, what I usually do is getting some inspiration from a song I'm listening to, stick that on and just write.  
  
So the song in the middle of this is one of the songs that gave me this idea. Its called: Stop crying your heart out and it is by Oasis. To be honest I hate Oasis but when I heard this song I fell in love. It is just sooo pretty and so well angel like!  
  
Ok sorry about all my chat just needed to get that sorted out!  
  
This story is set in present day, Hitomi is a Guardian angel and Van is well her mission! I hope you like it! I actually quite like this, unlike some of my others!  
  
Well please Read and Review I would love you to review it would be great! (Does impression of the tiger from frosties advert)  
  
Love and Huggles  
  
Anime rose  
  
@------  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any related characters. Just doing a weird Fanfic using the characters as they rule. But this is MY own idea so please don't completely steal it or I will cry!  
  
~~  
  
Halo of Help  
  
Chapter 1: Stop crying your heart out  
  
Written by: Anime rose  
  
She glanced over the clouds as the sun hit them, this sent rays of gold thread entwining with the sky and anything the thread would happen to fall upon.  
  
She looked at the warmth the sun was giving the clouds, giving them life.  
  
She lay gently on a cloud as the golden threads finally reached hers sending the colour of it to go gold, also giving her wings and robes a shimmer of warmth she only wished she could feel.  
  
How she wished she could feel things, the warmth of the sun, the cold of a night and even the simply things as touching the silkiness of her wings.  
  
All these were lost the second her heart stopped and god crossed her name off the list of living. That was more than a thousand years ago, her death had been caused by the wars of the times and was just an accident but still it had been fatal.  
  
She sighed and leant over the edge of her cloud, her home. As this is where she now lived.  
  
Down below she watched people in the world, she could see them but even if they were looking straight at her all they would receive is an empty space just as she had inside her.  
  
The world had changed so much, they had metal machines which ate people only to spit them out a while later. There were many new things that entered her domain of the sky, metal birds that flew through the sky just as she did.  
  
She focused upon two people, a couple. She smiled. How she wished she knew what love was. But she was only 17 when her life had so soon been stopped, and throughout her life she had been involved with magic. This was what had taken up her time.  
  
She missed the tingling sensation she got whenever she used to call upon the magic of her pendant. There was so many things she missed about being a human, about being a being of a solid form which was able to touch and feel that tingling sensation.  
  
She continued to watch the world; she yearned to be back there to get another assignment. It had been many centuries since her last and that was the only chance she ever got to be back down on solid ground instead of floating around and flying for endless hours in the sky.  
  
She didn't want anyone to get it wrong for she loved heaven. Everyone was so nice and her life was pure bliss. But after dying at such a young age she didn't have the chance to experience many things that she wished she could.  
  
Her life now was as a guardian angel. She sometimes wondered why god chose her of all people to become one. Other guardian angels told her it was because of her aura and the kindness and warmth it would send out. She giggled at that, as they wouldn't be able to feel the warmth just as she couldn't.  
  
Her mission in life, or as they called it after life was to guard the people who need help. They would have different time limits of how long to be guarded for, sometimes it would be a few years and other times their whole life.  
  
Hitomi swept back her golden hair as a gentle breeze knocked a few strands into her face.  
  
She remembered when she once had brown hair; the suns rays had changed it. The long golden locks matched her emerald eyes setting off an image of a true angel. She watched as a tear escaped her eye, sometimes she couldn't help but cry. She couldn't help it she just missed her human life so much.  
  
She watched as her tear fell towards the earth shinning just like an angel's tear would. These were meant to be lucky as whomever the tear would touch would be granted one wish. She hoped the person who it had reached had made a wise one. She moved back onto her cloud and looked above her at the blue sky. From up where she lived the colour of it shone with so much more beauty.  
  
Hitomi started to hum a song that caused her comfort whenever she felt sad or lonely. One she had remembered from her time on the solid land.  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on  
  
Don't be scared  
  
1 You'll never change what's been and gone  
  
She smiled at this it was true she couldn't change what had happened she had to be strong. She could only look on into the future with a smile.  
  
May your smile (may your smile)  
  
Shine on (Shine on)  
  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
  
Destiny may keep you on  
  
This is my destiny, a destiny as a Guardian angel, and if she had this for eternity she didn't mind. Still she wanted to live life as a human instead of going down to earth on missions as a spirit in a half body. But she must keep smiling.  
  
Coz all of the stars are fading away  
  
Just try not to worry you'll see them some day  
  
Take what you need and be on your way  
  
2 And stop crying your heart out  
  
That's what kept her going the thought that one-day, maybe she would get to see the world as she had once. The blackness of the sky from where the stars shone would lift and she would see life again. I need nothing I can start again I can fend for myself. Hitomi's tears fell down her cheeks and the clouds beneath her soaked them up, she began to smile. There was no point crying my heart out, as my life here isn't at all bad.  
  
Get on (get on)  
  
Come on (come on)  
  
Why you scared (always scared)  
  
You'll never change what's been and done  
  
It was true she can't change the past. There was no need to feel that bit of fear inside that she would not be able to go down to earth again. Not even on a mission. She had to get on with her life. Had to keep going.  
  
Coz all of the stars are fading away  
  
Just try not to worry you'll see them some day  
  
Take what you need and be on your way  
  
3 And stop crying your heart out  
  
She let the final tear fall down her check as she sung the finally word. Her voice was angelic and sounded like a choir of birds singing the morning chorus. She wiped her tears away. Why did she feel like this? Other angels probably didn't.  
  
But why she?  
  
She listened as she heard the gently sound of a gong being hit. She looked up and saw the sun disappear to her left and noticed that the golden thread which had once been attached to her cloud had broken off and no longer spread the light onto her. She sighed.  
  
She got up and began to fly towards the centre of heaven. She was to go to a meeting of all guardian angels. No one seemed to know what it was about, she hoped deep in her heart that it was to be another mission.  
  
She soared through the air stretching out her wings tumbling and flying faster and faster. She loved flying through the air. The only feeling she had managed to revive was the wind that beat forcefully on her face. She loved that feeling, as it was the only one she had. But it also gave her the feeling of freedom and that things would be as she wanted. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.  
  
As she neared the centre she slowed down and re-opened her eyes. The centre of heaven was one of the most outstanding things anyone would ever see. It was made out of pure cloud, some of the clouds were made out of gold and the others silver. Even now when she saw it she would feel all warm and happy. She quickly floated over to the hall worrying that she may be late. She slowed down as she saw a friend to her side and waved as they reached the doors.  
  
They entered together and looked around. They seemed to be the last. Hitomi blushed slightly embarrassed at this. She took a seat and waited for the meeting to begin.  
  
~~  
  
Hitomi listened intently as the meeting dragged on. First they spoke of recent news and then finally that all guardian angels were to in fact get another mission. Hitomi almost jumped with joy as they said that, but she contained her happiness with a smile. She was almost shaking as she waited for her name to be called out. She wondered what the person would be like, how long she would be with them. So many different thoughts ran through her head. She shook her head as someone next to her tapped her on the shoulder and then pointed towards the front of the room.  
  
Hitomi blushed again and floated to the front of the room. She had been lost in her own thoughts and she didn't hear her name be called.  
  
The main guardian angel Opal handed Hitomi a scroll and wished her good luck. She suddenly felt as if she was falling. The wind brushed past her ears causing a ringing to echo throughout them. She felt her body become more solid as she became nearer and nearer to the ground. She leant her head back and basked in the suns rays, which was still lighting up the human world. She smiled as she was descending down to earth to feel things and experience all the new things that the world had now.  
  
'Ouch…' Hitomi got up from where she had just landed and rubbed her backside from where she had just landed.  
  
'Nice landing' she spoke to herself. She looked at the scroll that had rolled out of her hand after her rough landing.  
  
So now I get to find out whom I am to guard? She thought quietly to herself.  
  
She untied the golden ribbon from around the scroll and let it unfold. She read the gold lettering taking in all the information.  
  
Name: Van Fanel  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 17  
  
Location: Fanel Mansion  
  
School: Thaki High School, Hong Kong, China  
  
Bio: Leader of Fanel family, Posses strong magical abilities, rather stubborn and generally unkind to many around him. Reason for this is to be guessed for his upbringing of training and having to act grown up after his father's death. Is engaged to a family friend named Merle. Her family also has great influence in china although far from the Fanel's. The Fanel family hold great magical power. Van being the strongest in magical ability.  
  
Time of Guarding: Until Van's death  
  
Good luck  
  
*  
  
Hitomi rolled the scroll back up and soon it disappeared from her hands. So she was to guard a boy called Van? It said he was unkind but maybe they have exaggerated? She hoped anyway. She smiled as the length of her visit on earth looked like it would be very long. A chance to live the life that had been taken away from her so suddenly all those years ago.  
  
She glanced at her surroundings; she hadn't cared to look at them so far but as she did her eyes shone with the green that surrounded her.  
  
Trees and plants and grass surrounded her.  
  
One of her favourite things used to be walking through forests admiring the trees. She lay on the grass and started to roll around, she laughed to her self as she enjoyed the warm feeling from the suns rays reflecting off the grass.  
  
She stopped and just lay down she looked up at the sky, it didn't shine with such vibrancy as it did in heaven but still the colour was amazing. A few clouds floated by and every now and again a bird would fly past her view.  
  
She turned to her left as she heard a noise in the bush, what was it? She moved herself onto her knees and waited quietly.  
  
She was surprised as she saw a pair of blue eyes appear round the edge of the bush, that was then followed by some blonde hair and the body of a girl.  
  
'Oh… Hello!' The girl looked as surprised as she did to see Hitomi.  
  
'I didn't expect to see anyone here. I heard a sound when I was walking past it sounded kind of loud and well curiosity got the better of me and I had to see what it was' the girls eyes shone with happiness tinted with a slight bit of laughter.  
  
'Yeah… I … was just climbing a tree and I fell down. Don't worry I'm fine' Hitomi quickly covered up from her real fall from heaven and laughed along with the girl at what she had said.  
  
'Hehehe, oh dear. I hope you are ok?' Hitomi nodded. She began to get up. Her balance was slightly off as she hadn't walked upon the solid ground for so long. Up in heaven she either flew or floated around.  
  
The girl had moved from behind the bush and now was standing in front of it so Hitomi was able to see all of her. She looked to be around Hitomi's earth age of 17. Her height was somewhat taller than Hitomi's and her hair was long and golden and her eyes looked like a reflection of the sky's colour.  
  
Hitomi looked around her as confusion hit, she didn't actually know where she was. She guessed she was in Hong Kong but where about exactly was she?  
  
'Are you ok? You look like your lost?' the girl must have noticed Hitomi looking around.  
  
'Yeah actually I am. I must have wondered to far whilst I was walking' the girl smiled.  
  
'Don't worry following me I know where to go. By the way my name's Milerna' she held out her hand to shake Hitomi's.  
  
'My names Hitomi Kanzaki' she shook Milerna's hand.  
  
They walked in silence for a while until they reached the edge of the forest. Hitomi stopped and looked around. She was next to a playground. She watched as she saw children run around her. She smiled as one came very close to knocking into her.  
  
'So Hitomi, are you new here? You look about my age, 17 I'm guessing. But I haven't seen you at school?' Hitomi was knocked back into reality as Milerna began to talk.  
  
'Yeah I moved here today actually. I haven't had time to enrol in a school yet' Milerna jumped up and down.  
  
'You should join mine! I go to Thaki high! It would be sooo cool if you could go! I could show you around and everything' Hitomi fell backwards at Milerna's sudden outburst. She watched as Milerna looked down at her with confused eyes, then realised what happen and blushed.  
  
'Hehehe, sorry about that. I get over excited sometimes. You don't have to join my school or anything it was just a suggestion' Hitomi thought about what Milerna had just said. So she goes to Thaki School? This means I would be able to watch over Van at school. That would be half of the problem sorted.  
  
'Yeah someone had already recommended that school. I was hoping to enrol today but I haven't had time.'  
  
'Oh well come on I'll take you there now, its not far at all. Only a few minutes or so' she started to skip along as Hitomi ran to catch up. She noticed her legs were still pretty wobbly. But as soon as she caught up with Milerna she was able to walk again.  
  
About a few minutes later Milerna stopped causing Hitomi to bump into the back of her.  
  
'What? Why have we stopped?' Hitomi asked questionably. She looked up to see what was in the direction Milerna was looking in.  
  
'Since your new here I really should tell you about who lives there. Your probably going to meet him unfortunately' a frown appeared upon the brow of Milerna's face. Hitomi looked at the house. It was not a house very far from it, it had to be one of the biggest mansions she had ever seen.  
  
Yet unlike all others she had seen, that always seemed to be overly decorated with to many garden ornaments or the building itself to highly decorated, this mansion wasn't.  
  
It held an air of sophistication and elegance that Hitomi rarely saw as she floated around looking at all of the thousands of mansions in America.  
  
'That mansion belongs to the great Fanel family. You must know that they are the most powerful clan in all of china. The leader of it is called Van. He goes to our school, so you will have the pleasure of meeting him' Milerna said the last bit in a sarcastic voice.  
  
She began to proceed on her journey leaving Hitomi staring at the mansion. Why did Milerna say it like that? He can't be a bad person; god wouldn't have wanted any angel to guard him if he was. So why did Milerna act like he was.  
  
'Are you coming?' Milerna had stopped a few paces ahead of Hitomi awaiting her.  
  
'Sorry I'm just coming. Why do you speak of Van like you do? Is he a bad person or something?' Milerna stared to giggle.  
  
'I don't know if he's a bad person really. Its just at school he keeps himself to himself and is sometimes nasty to people. Its probably because he things he can get away with being nasty to everyone because how high up he is' Milerna turned around and smiled at Hitomi.  
  
'But don't worry. I'm sure you wont ever have to experience him being nasty to you. We are here anyway' Hitomi looked up at the school. It was a building of maybe four stories high and had various out buildings. Wow! She was actually going to go to school! How she had missed going to school.  
  
Hitomi followed Milerna as she entered the building. They stopped in a room full of people all tapping away on these weird boards and staring at these screens. She was amazed at how things have changed.  
  
'Hello Milerna, what can I do for you?' the woman at the front desk began to speak to Milerna as Hitomi looked on.  
  
'Well this is my new friend Hitomi, she's just moved here and wanted to join our school. If there any forms she can fill out so she could start school as soon as possible?'  
  
'Well she could start tomorrow if she would like? Here's the form all you have to do is fill it out' the lady handed Hitomi some paper and a pen.  
  
'Thank you' Hitomi smiled and took a seat. She started to fill out the paper as the woman and Milerna continued to chat. She noticed that some of the questions would ask such things as her address and t-e-l-e-p-h-o-n-e number. She didn't know what that meant but since it had number init she guessed that she would have to fill out some numbers and for her address and other things she couldn't fill out as she had no home she just lied.  
  
She hated lying but she knew she had to, and she was sure god wouldn't mind as it was for a mission.  
  
After she had filled out the form the lady typed the information into the machine thing she had seen when she first entered the room. The lady called it a computer; Hitomi still didn't know what it actually did. The woman handed over what she called a timetable and Hitomi guessed that it was of all the lessons she was going to take.  
  
As soon as Milerna and Hitomi had exited the building Milerna excitedly grabbed the timetable out of Hitomi's hand.  
  
'Oh I must see if we have any lessons together…. Yay we are in the same form room… we have maths, music and… P.E together! Wow it's going to be so cool! I will have to show you around and everything!' Milerna skipped around happily just as she did earlier. Hitomi just giggled at her, she was glad that she was going to have a friend like Milerna.  
  
Hitomi glanced up at the sky. The sun had finally made its way down from the heavens and was almost setting in a blanket of darkness to sleep. She watched, as the stars slowly appeared above her head the blanket of stars covered the sun letting it have a rest after a long days work. Milerna looked around and stopped jumping about.  
  
'Oh no! I didn't realise how late it was' she looked at her watch then all around her.  
  
'I'm really sorry but I should be home by now! Oh my god! My mum is going to be so annoyed! Nice meeting you Hitomi, I can't wait for school tomorrow. We are going to be such good friends' with a quick wave from Hitomi Milerna happily ran off.  
  
Hitomi sighed. She didn't have a home. The clouds were where she lived but now on earth she didn't know where she was going. She walked down the street trying to retrace her steps back to the place that Milerna had called a park. She looked up at the Fanel mansion as she passed. She crossed her fingers and prayed that he wasn't as nasty as Milerna had said.  
  
Hitomi walked into the park as the last of the children finally exited being cradled in his mother's arms. She smiled at the women as she passed. Hitomi walked over to the swing and sat upon it. The swings they had back when she was alive were far from what they are now. She gently swung back and fourth slowly awaiting the swings speed to gradually pick up. She leant back as the swing began to gain height.  
  
Flying, it felt as if she was flying. She opened her eyes and looked up to the heavens the sky was clear no clouds crowded the busy view of the stars. They shone bright tonight.  
  
She closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt something land on her lap. She slowed down the swing to a stop and looked at what it was.  
  
It was another scroll. She looked at it questionably, why had she received on of them?  
  
She slowly opened it and read the gold writing that had been causally scrolled upon the paper.  
  
Don't just sit there you have a job to do!  
  
Well done at being able to enter the same school, as Van but what are you going to do about the rest of the day?  
  
You have to somehow get into his house, good luck.  
  
4 Opal  
  
*  
  
Hitomi sighed this was going to be difficult. She got up from her swing giving it a sad look. And began to walk towards the Fanel mansion. The scroll slowly faded from her hand as she begun to walk. How was she going to get into the mansion? She couldn't just stroll in.  
  
She reached the mansion and looked at it from the other side of the road. She gulped and walked towards the gate. She looked through the bars up at the house, most of the lights were on and she could see a few silhouettes of people moving through the window.  
  
She quickly looked to her left as she heard someone moving the other side of the gates. She watched as a young girl maybe a year or so younger than herself in earth years walked out of a bush struggling with something. She continued to watch as she saw the girl pull out a small dog.  
  
'Ahhhh poppy please come here! Why do you have to be such a pain?' the girl grabbed hold of the dog and turned around and looked Hitomi straight in the eyes.  
  
Both the girl and Hitomi held startled looks at seeing each other.  
  
'Oh hello' the girl responded first. Hitomi let go of the bars and stepped backwards.  
  
'Hello' Hitomi smiled at the girl. She had pretty brown eyes and black hair all plated and placed with thin ribbons in it.  
  
'You startled me, are you ok?' The girl walked closer to the gates and the dog's head poked through the bars and began to lick Hitomi's hand, she pulled it back and stroked the dog.  
  
'Well not really, you see I've only just moved here, and well I'm kind of lost' Hitomi gave a slight giggle. Part of what she had said was true.  
  
'Oh dear. Well come in I'm sure we can figure something out. Its no good you still being out this time of night.' The girl struggled as she opened the door resting the dog on her hip as she did.  
  
'Thank you very much. Only a kind person such as yourself would take someone in who needed help' the girl smiled and walked towards the entrance of the house.  
  
'Oh by the way my name is Ky. what's yours?'  
  
'My names Hitomi. Nice to meet you Ky' as they reached the front door Ky turned around and looked at Hitomi.  
  
'You should wait out here while I ask my mother. I'm sure she will let you. But its best to ask her she is the head of the house and whatever she says goes. I'll be right back' with that Ky quickly ran into the house and left Hitomi on her own.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the house…  
  
Orenda, the mother of Van and Ky looked up quickly as she felt a sharp electrical current of magic run through her veins.  
  
What was that?  
  
Not for such a long time had she sensed such magic as this, it reminded her of something. Of a different source of magic.  
  
She walked over to a drawer and opened it to remove a box decorated with a simple but elegant gold pattern.  
  
She opened the box and looked upon what was lying inside.  
  
A simple necklace. A gold chain with a small tear shaped gem placed at the end. Orenda placed it in her hand and concentrated. She concentrated on the small amount of magic it still radiated.  
  
Just as she thought the magic both held the same aura. So the mistress was back to collect what was rightfully hers. But how could this be the mistress had died so many centuries ago. She could not be back, but still the auras are the same. She placed the necklace back into the box then the draw.  
  
Soon she would find out if she were correct. At last the pendant would be able to be used after all this time. She had looked so hard to find the person who could use the pendants power or just get it to work. Her quest had so far been unsuccessful. But it looked like what she had always been looking for had found her.  
  
She walked back to her seat and awaited her daughter to knock at her door. A second later she heard the gentle tap and saw the smiling face of her daughter around the door.  
  
~~  
  
Hitomi waited for Ky whilst sitting on the doorstep. She looked up at the sky and silently thanked god for helping her out. She guessed he had helped her with getting into the mansion.  
  
She turned around as she heard the door open and watched as Ky's head popped out from behind the door and her eyes scanning around for Hitomi finally landing on her a smile spread across her face.  
  
'There you are! My mum said its fine, come in its starting to get cold out her' she spoke as she rubbed her arms to warm them up. It was true the temperature was dropping.  
  
A man took Hitomi's coat as she entered, Ky waiting with the smile still on her face.  
  
'Quick I will show you to your room. It's on the same wing as me and, unfortunately my brother. But don't worry he usually keeps himself to himself.' Hitomi began to speed up as Ky rushed ahead. She giggled as the girl opened a door almost tripping over her own feet.  
  
'This is your room' She moved out the way letting Hitomi enter.  
  
She gasped. It was beautiful. The ceiling was high and decorative carvings surrounded the edge of the room. The room was decorated in the colours of white and lilac. The bed was a grand four-poster occupied by a wardrobe a desk and a few drawers for personal belongings. There was also a small balcony so you could view out the back of the house and what looked like an en-suit bathroom.  
  
'Wow, this room is beautiful. Are you sure you have the right one for me? So brilliant for a guest' Hitomi walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She bounced a few times on it to feel the softness of it.  
  
'Yes of course! My mother said you must have the best guest room of the house. She seemed to already know that we were to be having a guest.' Ky glanced off into space lost in her own thoughts.  
  
'Thank you for showing our guest her room Ky, but could you please leave so I could talk with her' Hitomi's head moved upwards as another voice entered the room. Behind Ky stood a beautiful woman with long black hair and amazing blue eyes that shone like the sky in heaven.  
  
Ky turned around bowed and then exited the room before she left she gave a quick wave to Hitomi.  
  
The women who she guessed to be Ky's mother walked towards Hitomi and sat next to her on the bed. Hitomi turned around so she could face her. She could sense strong magical powers radiate from her aura.  
  
'My name is Orenda. It's Nice to meet you Hitomi Kanzaki. I think I have something that belongs to you' Hitomi looked at her shocked. She didn't know whether it was because she knew her full name without even telling her or at the small box she was now handing to her.  
  
She looked questionably up at Orenda.  
  
'Please open it' Hitomi looked down at the box and slowly opened it. She gasped as she saw her pendant. It was her magic. She finally got to see it again after all this time. She picked it up slowly and closed her eyes as she felt the magic run through her veins like it once had heating up her whole body.  
  
'I guess you are the true mistress of the pendant. I have searched for you for so long. But how could you be her when she died such a long time ago?' Hitomi re-opened her eyes and looked down at her pendant as the light it had just shone finally faded. She looked up at Orenda her eyes avoiding Orenda's.  
  
'I guess something's are best left to the un-known. I know there is something else special about you. I just cant put my finger on it.' Orenda got up from her seat and walked towards the door. Before she reached the door Hitomi stopped her.  
  
'I was just well… um… wondering… could you please not tell anyone about the you know pendant?' Hitomi started fidgeting with the pendant in her hands.  
  
'Its just that, there's some thing I need to do and my magic must not be known encase um… some one finds out it might ruin it' Hitomi looked up and met Orenda's eyes. She smiled hopefully at the rather stern looking face before her.  
  
Orenda smiled back her features softening.  
  
'Of course Hitomi what ever you may wish, I will not pry into your personal affairs. You are welcome in this house for as long as you need.' Orenda then left the room closing the door gently behind her.  
  
Hitomi placed the necklace around her neck and did it up. At last her magic. How she missed it, a part of her she hadn't been able to see for so long.  
  
Unluckily she wouldn't be able to use it now. She had watched from her home in the sky as people became more oblivious to the magic that surrounded them. They slowly began to forget about what had once been a way of life. The magic they once possessed being past down through generations and getting deeply hidden within their souls.  
  
This is why some people had placed magic upon some special items of the world so the magic could be found one day and revived to once again be noticed.  
  
Her necklace was one of these items. She had hoped that one day someone would be able to unlock its magic but no one had.  
  
People had become scared of things science couldn't explain and shunned anyone that would possess such things and branded them as freaks.  
  
She closed her eyes and fell back upon her bed. Tomorrow would be her first day at school. She thought about her uniform, she didn't have one! She rolled over onto her side and decided it was best to worry about such things in the morning as at the moment she was to tired. She looked around her room trying to look for something she could wear whilst sleeping, her eyes fell upon some pyjamas, which she had guessed Ky had brought for her to wear.  
  
She climbed off the bed and picked up the clothes, she quickly changed wanting to rest her weary body and eyes.  
  
Today had been the first time in centuries she had used her legs upon solid land and the pressure had caused them to fell quite tired after it all. She knew there were lots of things in this new modern world she would have to learn. And she couldn't wait to see it all.  
  
Hitomi walked over to the lamp on the side of her bed and switched it off. She felt her way towards the bed and slowly climber in a snuggled deep into the bed quilts. How she missed the feel of a warm cosy bed. She closed her eyes letting them rest after the hard day of seeing all the new things.  
  
The last thought that was allowed into her mind before the sleep fairy floated into her room was about her mission, Van. What was he going to be like?  
  
That night Hitomi dreamt of her life in the clouds and how she used to fly around. She missed it already but that didn't stay in her mind long as the dreams of all the things she would discover and see came floating into her head.  
  
~~  
  
Wow! This first chapter is an amazing 13 pages long! Oh my god! I'm sorry to all you Van fans about not being any of him in this chapter. But I promise that the next chapter will have some good old cute Van in it!  
  
I hope you liked it, I know its AU and well it's slightly weird. If some of it doesn't make sense just ask!  
  
Anyways please please please read and review I would love to know what you think!  
  
I'm still working on slave to evil so don't worry I'm not going to stop writing that as I'm doing this at the same time! I'm going to somehow manage it. Cross fingers!  
  
Love and Huggles  
  
Anime rose  
  
@------  
  
Email at: xanime_princessx@hotmail.com for any reason at all  
  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/palaceanime/ got lots of anime stuff on it! :) 


End file.
